drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrain Traven
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Black Height: 5'5" Weight: 135 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: Born and raised in a small farming village between Baerlon and the river runing down from MoM to Whitebridge Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 7 Paths and Disciplines: Flame and Void; Ren'shai Primary Weapon: Daggers Secondary Weapon: Long Bow Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History Personality : She can be tempremental in that her mood can turn without a seconds notice if she sudenly is dismayed or calmed down realising she is mistacen. She can be rather stuborn headed at times, with a wild streak, but is still a nice personality deep down, though her deepest side of her she shows really rarely and only those managing to earn her full trust will get to know her trough and trough. Brief History: Cyrain looked over at her baby sister, a couple of days ago their father had pased away and ever since she had tried to convince her sister that they should leave the village they had grown up in. Their mother had passed away when her sister was born and she had been but just beyond toddler stage, they had no other close relatives around. Therefor she felt no need to stay, they could sell the farm and live of the money for quite a while, and if need be they could always live of the nature. Since their father had no other childrens he had learned them all he knew about farming and hunting. Well at least he had tried, while Birgitte would listen patiently when he was telling them about farming, Cyrain favoured hunting so she could pretend to be her heroine whom she had named her sister after. She had started to learn the art of the arch at the age of 8 and was as good as any of the boys of the village and nearly as good in trowing dagers. So while almost identical (except from hight and eye color) at the outside, people considered them quite the oposite in personality, something their horses whom thei had raised and treined by themself was a miror of. The horses was a present for their 10th birthday from their father representativly 7 and 3 years ago. Then she sudenly heard Birgitte say - “Why can’t you j ust go, I understand why you want to, but ..” Cyraine looked over, the blush on her sisters cheeks told all she needed to know, love was the reason she wanted to stay and Cy had known it all along. She was surpriced that her sister suggested they be separated, though maybe her fathers cousin and wife would look after her sister. After a litle discusion they came to an agreement, Cy would leave only if her sister promised that she’d listen to her relatives till she was old enough to manage on her own. She knew that the wife of her fathers cousin in many ways had been more important to her sister then to her, someone had needed to take care of the newborn and the female relative was the local midwife. After speaking with her relatives and making sure that they would look after her younger sister till she was old enough to really consider her curent or another suitor pending the future situation, she had a tearfull goodby with her sister. And so it was that a week after her sisters sugestion she had made her way to Baerlon who was the nearest city. She knew without the suport of sale of the farm (she had left it to her sister), she needed work. Luckily she had been into the mining city several times on market days, and soon she would find a larger merchant train that could need a cook with them, though she wasnt as good as her sister, she knew how to make food along with help capturing it. And so after posting a letter to her sister, as she had promised to write plenty, her travel started, first towards Whitebridge. She would recal the sight of the special bridge for years to come as if it was yesterday, and Caemlyn made her feel even more in ave, like in a fairytale as her heroine had been. She found a comfortable but cheap inn to stay at in the city while looking for a new employer, as the merchants would be going back where they came from after unloading. She had already in Four Kings been mightedly impressed with the soldiers she seen out of the queens guard, and so took to hanging around the castle outerwalls looking at the guards coming and going. It was because of this interest she one day saw the woman that all made way for as she rode forth, though the tiny rather plump woman looked nothing like any of the nobles she’d ever seen in the brown dull woolen dress that could have fitted right in at home. However Cy soon lost interest for her in favor of the man riding behind her, if the soldiers had been impresive there was few words to describe the look and aura the man radiated. That must have been how Birgite had looked, with movements like those you saw in animals in the forest, quiet, stelthy and gracefull. An arm snuck around her from behind and she turned to look at the soldier she had befriended, “admirering the warder”, it was a new word for her and she asked explanations. By the time he was done explaining her eyes where litterary shining. That nite she slept in the strong arms of her soldier for the last time, and the very next she was down at the market hunting for a merchants train going to Tar Valon that would hire a young girl. Cyrain smiled as she looked at Tar Valon closing up on them, it had been a long travel but she had a feeling it was far from over. Cyrain was proven right in the years to come, she would be in the center of what happened around the yard with loads of friends to come up with mischief together with. But slowly also maturing more under her mentors who had a own way of puting her in place till she came to respect them like she had none before. Cyrain finish her trainig and she get promoted, some old friends she lose contact with but new friends are gained, she never forgot to write her sister though, whom by the time Cy had gained her new rank had gotten married. And it is with a duality she is going home soon after beeing raised to see her new nephew as she herself have found herself pregnant, so taking her leave with reason in wanting to visit the family she is able to leave without anyone knowing of the child growing inside her. Meeting Birgitte shows Cy how much her training after all have changed her from the country girl she once was, and makes her realise that though hard leaving her sister was the right thing to do as she could never have lived the life of a farmwife. The birth of her daugther happened not to long after reaching home, and as soon as her sister would allow her she left them again, knowing she couldnt stay less she got tied to the little one. And so Cy found herself on the return to Tar Valon with strict training each day to keep her daugther out of her mind, as well as get into shape fully again. She forced herself to start thinking of the little girl as her niece instead, as it was what the girl would live up believing anyway. And in her heart she knew as she looked on Tar Valon, with memories flushing back, that once again she had made the right decision. The yard was her life, her niece had a new home with a safe upbringing and a safe future with a big brother to look over her as she grew up. Category:Warder Bios